The last moments of Regulus Black
by Scorpio Potter
Summary: A sorta view of R.A.Bs last moments in this world.


The story of Regulus Blacks last moments

Regulus Black stomped through the arid forest into a clearing ending in a cliff. He stood assiduous near the edge of the cliff for a few moments with his house- elf by his side. He knew that if his family knew what he was up to they would surly send him to an asylum for the insane. He wasn't a very Benevolent person like his brother Sirius, but what he was about to do was charitable enough for one life time. He clamped his hand camaraderie like on his house-elf's shoulder as if to be reassuring.

He took out his wand and muttered a hasty inaudible spell that lowered him and kreacher, the house-elf, down onto the jaunty jagged piece of cliff a few feet above the water. He closed and buttoned his cloak and plunged into the salty ocean water and swam to a small cave inaccessible from the cliff with Kreacher right behind him. He entered into the cave and found himself in a circuitous chamber. He walked to the side of the small cave and faced the wall looking but not touching. He pulled out a silver dagger with the black family motto on the hilt "Toujers Pur" and brought it down with one swift motion onto his left arm and watched as the crimson blood splashed on to the wall.

He dropped the knife with a _clunk _as he took his wand out of his cloak and muttered a hasty spell to heal his left arm and a second thought dried him and Kreacher off, as a blinding light appeared in the wall in the shape of a grand arch where his blood had splattered. He stepped stately into the light and found himself and Kreacher in a much larger cave with a lake to the side. He stared avidly around and walked to the very edge of the lake, careful not to touch the water. He stretched his hand around, clutching at thin air, until he caught hold of a cold medal substance. He tapped the invisible substance with his wand and watched as a green chain appeared and began to curl snake like onto the ground as a green glow rose out of the lake depths. The green glow emerged as a thing similar to the shape of a boat.

He stepped into the boat with the house-elf Kreacher behind, wary not to touch the water. The minute Kreacher stepped onto the boat the boat started its maiden voyage to the eerie green glow to the middle of the lake. He was not clairvoyant and had never felt the need to study divination at school but he already knew his fate. It was only a short time ago that his house-elf had appeared in the middle of the night, in the living room, in horrible pain and plainly very terrified, sopping wet. When Kreacher had been administered with an Anti-Toxin potion and was perfectly calm six hours later he told about the horrible potion, the dark lord, the locket, the cave, and of course, the bodies.

He took the story into account and instantly knew what the locket was the dark lord had deposited on the island he was now steadily approaching. He did not know more about the dark arts like Severus and Yaxley did but he knew enough, growing up where he did, that it was undoubtedly a Horcrux, a dark magical object that contained a piece of the owners soul. He strongly believed in the dark lord's idea of a pure-blood society, but such a person as the dark lord, who can split his own precious soul ruling them. He knew then that he had to obtain or possibly destroy the horcrux. He almost fell out of the eerie boat as it collided slightly with the small island.

He stepped quietly onto the island, stopping only to help Kreacher off the boat because of his small size. He walked to the center of the very small island to a stone basin filled with a potion that was sickly green. _What is with this dude and green? Green boat, green potion, uuuhhhh._ He thought to himself. He took out a quill out of his pocket that had a self-inking charm on it, a piece of parchment, and a blank locket. He took the quill and scribbled a hast note:

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this

But I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and plan to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death knowing that when you meet your match,

You will be mortal once more.

R.A.B

And stuck it into the locket very tightly.

He handed the locket to Kreacher.

"Now you remember what to do once I drain the basin of the potion", he said warily, bracingly.

"Yes master Regulus", said the elf with glossy tears in his eyes.

"Very well", He said as he conjured a silver goblet out of thin air and lowered it to the potion, but stopped an inch above the Basin.

"Kreacher you have always been my best friend and what I do I do with no regret", and with that he scooped up a goblet full of the potion and drank it in one gulp. The potion boiling his insides. He blindly scooped up and scooped up a second goblet full and drank it. He repeated this a third, fourth time until the fifth goblet of the potion and he totally collapsed screaming.

Kreacher sprang forth at once and scooped up another goblet full of the potion and administered it unwillingly to his master.

"Kill me…Please…KILL ME", shouted Regulus as the potion boiled his very being, his very essence.

"This one will master", croaked Kreacher forcing Regulus to drink the potion, hoping that it wouldn't really kill his master...his friend. He scooped up another goblet of the potion and bent down towards his master.

"Don't kill me kill me instead I stole your locket", screamed his master hysterically through sobs, "Kill me instead…Please…make the pain stop."

This continued only twice more until Kreacher had at last obtained the last goblet full of the potion to his master Regulus.

Regulus lay upon the cold, rocky island ground grabbing at his insides. He felt as if he was on fire and was being tormented in his head. The potion played with his mind…ensnaring it to show his mother-Walburga dead of a broken neck, her head hanging loosely to her body, his father-Orion with no head at all just a horrible bloody mass of a body, his brother Sirius- stabbed all of his body, his head frozen in a death mask of shock and anguish. He loved his family, even his brother Sirius even though he they didn't always collaborate on certain things. With Kreacher's unwilling and forced help he drank the last goblet full of the goblet thankful for small blessings. The visions stopped upon the last sip but his body was still racked with horrible agonizing pain.

"Master needs water", croaked the frantic elf and ran towards the edge of a lake.

"NO…", whispered Regulus in a low carrying whisper, "Stick to the plan."

The elf complied and took the real horcrux out of the basin and replaced it with a fake. He took his masters wand and refilled the basin with the horrible, sickly green potion magically. He turned around to find his master Regulus at the edge of the lake lowering his hand towards the water.

"Master No", Shouted Kreacher but to late. A dozen or more so hands shot out of the water and hooked onto Regulus and was pulling him into the watery depths. Regulus was struggling slightly, gravely weakened by the potion. Kreacher jumped forward as if to run forward and Regulus and save him but Regulus shouted "no stick to the plan"

Kreacher did not want to but he could not disobey a direct order, so he appeareated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place with the Horcrux in his hand. His last image was of his master giving him a weak smile as he was lowered into the lake by the dead inferi.

Regulus watched his teary eyed house-elf dissapeareate back home. A place he would never go, just as well it was gloomy in its respect. He took one last breath and was plunged completely into the lake. He held his breath for as long as he could before he exhaled and watched the bubbles, his life speed through the lake, and then the rush of death, then nothing, peace. His last thought was that he could find no flaw in the dark lords plan.

The End.


End file.
